mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Ponyville
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville is a promotional flash game previously available on Discovery Family's daytime website. Players can create their own pony and meet characters from the show in Ponyville. The player's objective is to discover their ponies' cutie mark. Gameplay There are two types of resource: Friendship Sparkles and Points. Friendship Sparkles can be earned for playing in minigames and helping other ponies solve their relationship problems. Every sparkle increases one of the Elements of Friendship: Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, or Loyalty. Once all are maxed out, the pony earns her cutie mark. Winning one game unlocks the Pegasus pony in the Pony Creator; while winning two games unlocks the unicorn. Points can be earned for beating the minigames. Points unlock new content in the Pony Creator. Sparkle Bonuses can be earned by clicking repeatedly on a pony. By earning your cutie mark you can unlock new ponies. Standalone games The Pony Creator and the three finished minigames are also available as standalone games outside of HubWorld. All four standalone games are available on Hasbro's website (though the three minigames are only available, and the Pony Creator is only listed, on non-US versions such as Canada and the UK). *The standalone Pinkie Pie minigame was added to the Australian Toys "R" Us website in April 2011 but was later taken down. *The standalone Pony Creator and Rainbow Dash minigame are included in Treehouse Live! My Little Pony's Play-Doh Play Centre. *The standalone Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash minigames were added to the Boomerang website in early 2012. *The standalone Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash minigames are available on a German My Little Pony website. However, all four games have had their gameplay slightly altered. The three minigames use the same difficulty markers that would later be used in the Bridle Gossip Puzzle game, and all three minigames feature a 'stop' button which halts gameplay and returns the player to the difficulty selection screen. The Pony Creator is represented as a Rarity game, and your pony is inserted into a recreated scene from the show. The standalone versions of the minigames instead of building towards earning Friendship Sparkles build towards an eventual game end, where the player is presented with another 'stop' button and a button to restart the game. As the standalone Pony Creator is separate from the standalone minigames, the player-controlled ponies that appear in the original three minigames are randomized. Rainbow Dash games The mini-game with Rainbow Dash is called Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump. Twilight Sparkle uses magic to give the player's pony (as well as an Earth pony friend of that pony's) temporary pegasus wings. If the player's pony is a unicorn, she'll be an alicorn until the minigame is over. A heavily modified standalone version of the Rainbow Dash minigame, based on A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, became available on April 2, 2012, under the title Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game. The objective is for Rainbow Dash to pick up enough speed to create a sonic rainboom to decorate the sky that is specified in the original version to be after the wedding ceremony of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, while avoiding clouds, birds, parasprites, and Tank. It uses music from The Perfect Stallion. Gallery :My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville image gallery External links * Full Game Version * Standalone version of the Pony Creator * Standalone version of the Applejack minigame * Standalone version of the Pinkie Pie minigame * Standalone version of the Rainbow Dash minigame